Talk:Sun Wukong/@comment-28522425-20170904200337/@comment-25936766-20170904225937
@Anon: 1) The reason I say it cannot be, is because the idea is too absurd to be believable, compared to the alternative. Let me explain with an analogy: Let's imagine that Sun is a cup, and Daylight is water. -If his Semblance was as simple as you proposed, that it is more powerful just because it's Day, then that means that a Sun with just 3 drops of water has a much more effective Semblance than if he had no water at all. -If his Semblance got stronger by daylight gradually, then that means that a Sun with only 3 drops of water would get a "buff" so small it's literally unnoticeable, but a Sun that is almost filled with water will have a very-noticeably-more effective Semblance. Which idea is the most logical and reasonable? The latter. Now, of course, even in Sunset there's more "daylight" than in the actual Night, and if it worked gradually then yes, his Semblance would at least theorically be more effective. But then comes the question: How much of a difference would it really make? If the difference is not really noticeable, there goes the "evidence" to support the would-be theory. Of course, then comes Point 3. ---- 2) "At night". First time, was in Volume 2, barely a semester after they started their school year. They were still literally rookies by Huntsmen standards. Sun didn't move while making his Clones because by that point he couldn't. The second time he made them at night, was in Volume 4, months after the fall of Beacon, at a point where otherwise they would all be 2nd Year students by now. He used his Clones to keep Ilia on the ground for a short while, and 2 things must be noted: First, he made 4 clones, on top of the ones he had made beforehand. Second, before, his Clones vanished after a single hit. This time, they did not, they remained instead. Both things combined were more difficult than anything he had done with his Semblance before, and it was noticeably taxing on Sun even with him just standing still and focusing on it. He didn't move because he practically couldn't do both things at the same time. It has nothing to do with the time of the day, and everything to do (in the first case) with his "Level" at the time, and (in the second case) with the difficulty of what he was doing. ---- 3) I'm not saying the Semblance got stronger on a literal sense. It happened with Ruby but as far as we've seen no one else's has turned into something completely different. I'm saying, Sun got stronger, more skilled, etc, compared to his Vol.2 self. And as such he's now able to use his Semblance more effectively and efficiently. As one improves their own skills at a task, one can perform that task more effectively. A man who has months of experience at firing a gun will be much better at it than when he was just starting out. ---- 4) Regarding the name........kid, I was just pointing out that it could well be a freaking Pun, freaking wordplay, instead of anything remotely literal. Via, like you said, means "Through" or "By the-". Sun in this case doesn't mean the literal Sun, but the guy literally named Sun, who manipulates his Clones into doing things (In other words, they act Via Sun). ---------- @Grey: "(seriously, you've been in the FNDM too long to think that all theories are based in facts)" First of all, just because people think X is Y it doesn't mean it's true. "Common Knowledge" =/= Fact. Second of all, (Real) Hypothesis have no real support. (Real) Theories have at least some real support. Said support isn't necesarily factual (but it's better if it is). And even if it's factual, how it's used is another matter than can make or break a Theory's validity. For example, "Bob said X" is a fact, "Bob saying X supports the idea that he's the killer" is using that fact as evidence. If that interpretation is wild and nonsensical the Theory loses validity.